


I am here, Brother.

by WildRedRose14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rescue, Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRedRose14/pseuds/WildRedRose14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is forced into auction as a slave but one of his Brothers doesn't take kindly to it....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am here, Brother.

**Author's Note:**

> To those worrying about the age thing, considering Cas is older than humanity inside the body....meh.
> 
> Also, this was drabble for a friend so the spelling will be atrocious......one day I'll clean it up................................but not today.

Castiel was inside a young boys body when it happened.......Novak, age but a tender 14.  
A sweet virgin with no bloody hope never mind having an straight-laced, no sin angel inside of him. 

You may wonder how long it took for them to find him, and how long Castiel managed to fight them off but it mattered little. 

Such a prize was worth the waste of resources and besides, half of Hell would be sold and bought for a chance to have this. 

He didn't beg. 

Not at first. 

He let out a shocked "What are you doing?!" when they stripped him, and his defiant stance turned into.....not cowering. He wouldn't call it that...but he did hunker down, and tried to hide his soft, warm, exposed tanned flesh that the cold air danced over. 

There was nothing he could do; the binding manacles and chains bit into his flesh and grace making him.....useless. 

He had never felt so useless in his life before.

So vulnerable. 

 

The demons dressed him up for each accursed auction....they'd blindfold him and he'd be trundled along until it's whipped off and he'd be sent staggering in stilettos and lacey underwear, or silk panties, or a bunny suit which he really did not understand at all, into the blazing lights onto the stage. 

The jeers and whoops and bright lights scared him and his bright blue eyes scanned the crowds of seemingly human men (and, perhaps worst of all, a few were) who were monsters who would literally rip him apart whilst fucking him, for a friendly face, or a shred of mercy, but found none.

If he cried they punched him till he fell, earning more excitement from the crowd. 

What kind of people were they?! 

They made him feel dirty, and wrong. 

Everything about them made him feel grimy...it covered his skin and crept in his pores and he would curl up in his cell in the fetal position just wanting it to stop. 

He was terrified the guards would rape him, they always talked about it, saying how the young boy was so easy on the eyes, but they never did. 

One day, as he was pushed up some steps blind-folded, walking now, somewhat use to the ankle-breaking height of heels they forced him into, there was a flash of light and the guard to his right gave a strangled cry. 

There were odd noises, cries, smashing, all the signs of a fight. 

Cas was too scared to move. 

Too well trained. 

If he had tried to run there would be punishment. 

The cacophony continued and his poor thin frame started to tremble. 

If something went wrong they would hurt him anyway......they always did when in a bad mood. 

They said they liked the way that it took so much to make his flesh bruise.

As the noises died he could hear a single pair of footsteps.....this was it. 

Oh Father hear my prayer.... 

 

The knot of the blindfold was prised gently loose with deft fingers.

Cas was, as always, temporarily blinded by the spotlights that shone down in the convention hall. 

His wide, tear-filled eyes blinked away the blindness because some-one was standing too close and so he took a rapid step back, his heart hammering away in his chest, eyes overflowing and he barely noticed himself slip in the panic. 

A large hand fastened round his wrist almost painfully tight and Cas was pulling away on instinct, eyes squeezed shut. 

"NO!!! NO LET GO OF ME YOU UNGODLY SCUM!!!" Cas was angry, panicked, but this soon melted to the same old painful refrain he had screamed every time they had laid a hand on him: "PLEASE!!!! LET ME GO! LET ME GO LET ME GO-!!!" 

"Hush little brother, hold still......................hold still you little kicker!" The playful tone was... familiar, and though his body did not stop trying to get away from his captor, Cas's eyes slowly opened and he turned slowly to find Gabriel holding him, and only then did he realise he was not on two feet. 

He raised the other arm suddenly, realising he may fall (though Gabe had not let him so far and smiled at this sudden realisiation of his) and the rescuer clasped his other wrist just as firmly and helped pull him to stand upright, close to his brother. 

Gabe eyed Cas and could not fully hide his concern. 

"I am here, brother." His voice was soft, but pained with regret of not reaching Cassy sooner.

The boy was shaking violently with emotion, tears streaming from his baby blues and his dark hair shining. 

He smelt of too many perfumes and they had forced him into a pair of impossibly frilly black panties with a light pink bow. 

The room around them lay in waste, partially on fire at the Trickster's wrath. 

He had killed too many, he knew, even for him, but-

"Cas? Castiel look at me...." He knelt and cupped the side of the boys face. The vacant and still horrified eyes managed to fix on him and he saw all the anger and the tumult of the sea and sky.......so much power, so little control. "Castiel I am here to take you away. Keep you safe. Nod for me Cas..." 

Cas managed to do so, first slowly but then more rapidly like an old rusty hinge being worked. 

Gabe took off his jacket and put it round the boy (though he was not cold, it was to hide his nakedness) and picked him up like the baby he was and was gone from that damned place. 

He sat the boy down on a sofa in the Ritz and spent three hours calming him.

He broke his bonds and Cas's Grace roared out of him in a pained flash of confused anger. There was a moment of stillness and Gabe sensed it and then time slowed down; there was the explosion centered around Cas; everything leaning slightly into him and then being blown away. The bulbs went first, exploding and popping in the overhead chandelier and lamps and then the lamps themselves being wrenched from their standing places and flung away; the last flickering remnants of light showing great dark wings curling round the child and other silhouetted ones wrapping protectively round the Trickster to shield him from the uncaged fury of his brother. The windows shattered out into the street, furniture tumbled and smashed but Loki was just one step behind Cas; the window shards never reached the the street as they moved back up in a jigsaw to seal back into place. The TV screens spiderwebbed cracks receded until they disappeared altogether and then rolled backwards and smoothly leaped back into place. The explosion slowly went in reverse more gently until all that was left was the lighting fixtures.

There was a pause in the darkness where nothing dared stir.

"Yes, well...." A flippant voice sighed. "The lamps never did go with the curtains did they?"

And the new ones that flickered into life were, indeed, far more appealing than the old ones.

A knock at the door and Gabe opened it a touch and smiled in nothing but a mustache and boxers, pulling a kimono-style dressing gown tightly over him.

Phantom female giggles echoed throughout the room and Gabriel was smiling.

"Yes?"

"Uh..." The maid was thrown, trying to peer past him but he wouldn't let it. "I came to see if you were alright Sir. I thought I heard-"

The giggling increased until there was a crash and there were girly yelps; Gabe looked back as if looking at some-one.

"Girls! Could you not-" Another smash and he turned back to the maid. "I'll...uh...pay for that." Another more delicate sounding smash. "And that."

The maid gave him a disapproving look but there was soft amusement in the more matronly woman's eyes and Gabe grinned roguishly and, sure enough, the woman hurried off smiling to herself at the playboy's antics, shaking her head.

Gabe closed the door, re-clothed and the giggles abruptly died.

He went to the small huddled form which had not moved since the outburst and he kept cupping the boys face and making those little jokes with that little smirk and raising a glass to the boys lips and, eventually, Cas drank. Cas became more aware of his surroundings too, first of all his eyes following Gabe wherever he went in the room (including, Gabe realised, staring at the doorway longingly once he had gone into the adjoining bedroom or bathroom) and then to his surroundings with a muted interest. 

He asked for nothing, said nothing, and did not move from where Gabe had placed him. 

"Do you want to use the facilities? It's one of the few places you can pee on gold...." Gabe asked and that sombre face stared up at him again. Wide blue eyes, small pink lips drooping in melancholy, and the hesitant, wary inquisitiveness all about his brother who use to be loud and so fucking annoying. Cas shook his head shortly.

"How about some food then?"

Cas paused and then shook his head again, then paused. 

".....a......a bath please." 

Gabe paused and noticed how hesitant he was, how sickly sweet he had made his voice....those bastards had ground his little brother down something awful. 

He filled the bath, no bubbles, nothing fancy. 

Just soap and warm water. 

"Baths ready!" Gabe walked back through but Cas did not move. Gabe stared a little longer and then walked up to him. Cas reached up his arms to be picked up. Gabe's brows dipped and then rose in a worried curiosity but he did as the boy wanted, this time hugging him to his body and the boy wrapped his arms round Gabe's neck like he would never let go. In fact, when Gabe stood by the bath and patted Cas' back as a sign he should let go, Cas stayed still for a good few minutes before turning.  
He stared at the water and his breathing increased, little ragged gasps and his grip increased in Gabe. 

"......Cas, what is it?" 

No response. 

"Is it the bath?" 

No response. 

"..................................................are you nodding because I can't see that from this angle." 

"..........y-yes." 

"Right......this isn't twenty questions, you could just tell me." 

Cas' grip adjusted but did not loosen. 

"First you ask for a bath now you don't want it!..............I am guessing it has something to do with those bastards?............................................I swear if you are nodding again-" 

"YES!" 

Gabe shouldn't have smiled but he did at the reply....at least Cas was talking more. And then the smile and fleeting happiness crumbled as he further thought on the fact that they must have done something to him whilst he was bathing. 

".....do you want me to stay whilst you wash?" 

"Yes." The reply was calmer now, but again, instantaneous. 

 

Gabe turned and slowly knelt, Cas leg's dropping to dangle as he did so, until his feet touched the floor.  
The elder stood and Cas slipped off his shoes and then hesitated for a second or two.  
He had been made to strip in front of many men, but not his big brother.....  
It was long enough for Gabe to notice and he felt oddly on edge because of it.  
They were just brothers....there was nothing odd about this....and yet there was. 

Cas far too professionally hooked his thumbs into the panties elastic and slid them smoothly down over his long legs......  
Gabe could see why they had gone to such lengths to obtain him.

 

Cas stepped out of the pool of frills and walked to the side of the large bath and placed his hand on the side, hitching his leg up and Gabe smirked at how difficult it was for the boy and gently clasped the boys waist and supported his weight, helping lift him into the tub. 

Cas' eyes widened as his leg went into the water. 

Too many cruel almost sheep-dip like baths and then cold hose-downs that took him off his feet came to mind....scrubbing him too hard and burning eyes from so many chemicals and perfumes. 

He stank. 

He stank of sweat and sin and lust and grime and those bastards scents and perfumes. 

Cas allowed himself to sit but caught Gabe's hand and held onto it as he sunk into the water, staring at it like he expected a shark to rise from it's depths. 

Gabe shook his hand and then shoved the other one into the water and made a wave with it until he brought it up to splash Cas with it and he got the old Cas scowl that warmed his heart. 

 

There was his brother. 

 

Cas sat awkwardly in the bath until Gabe took the initiative and picked up the soap, and Cas loosened the grip of his small hand on Gabe's to allow the elder to lather up a sponge and scrub gently over his body..........it was just the right temperature, and so gentle, and simply clean as compared to what the demons had subjected him to. 

He winced as the soap ran over his chafed wrists and ankles....his neck and other abused parts constantly stung but it was worth it for this. Dirt he felt locked deep inside of him was being washed away and Gabriel was doing it slowly, methodically, not questioning him, allowing his head to flop back and his body to go limp and he merely manipulated his seemingly boneless body parts to wash them and Cas allowed him to more than happily, though still, there was barely a smile there. 

Gabriel got a large fluffy towel and rolled up his sleeves, getting the boy under the knees and neck and Cas's blissful eyes half-opened and a nonsense noise of protest issued forth from being taken from the bath but Gabe stood the boy up and wrapped him in the impossibly thick towel and knelt to vigorously dry him off, smiling broadly and ruffling his hair to make him chuckle at such idiocy.  
They paused as they smiled, happy to see each other happy, and Cas raised his hands (as it was Gabe holding the towel tight round the boys body) and cupped Gabriel's face and Gabe looked at his brother questioningly at such an action.  
Cas was not one to show affection as such.....must be the emotional- Cas leaned forwards and kissed him chastely on the lips before pulling back and blushing. 

Gabe stared at his brother, fingers now in a death-grip on the towel. 

"C-Cas....." 

The boy just giggled as if completely delightfully ignorant to the consequences of his actions. 

"Cas you can't just kiss some-one like that! I don't know what they did to you but-" 

Cas stepped forward, wrapping his arms round Gabe's neck, his moist body soaking into Gabe's shirt, his hair wet against Gabe's face. "They never touched me. That was for you. Only you." Cas was calm again....but...............no, this couldn't be right.  
Gabe could only wrap his arms round the boy and then picked him up and carried him through to the bedroom.  
He put him down on the king-size bed and Cas stared at him......expectantly?  
Gabe picked out a long flannel shirt.......none of the bottoms were going to fit Cas and he really didn't feel like sizing his little brother up right now. "Here." He flung it on the bed beside the boy who stared at it doubtfully. "I'll sleep on the couch.........or something. I know sleep is not necessary but it really is rather good....so just........" He waggled a hand at the bed and then promptly walked away.

Cas looked back up at him a little bewildered as his brother left. 

He pondered heavily what Gabriel was doing as he pulled on the warm checkered shirt......had he not told Gabriel he loved him?  
He had not said it.....he thought the kiss would suffice.  
Perhaps that was it.  
Perhaps Gabriel thought his intentions were purely sexual and therefore was disgusted. 

 

Cas did not sleep. 

He lay awake as the sun set and Gabriel had changed the other room until he had a horribly vain, circular black and red silk bed with a canopy and (once he thought Cas was asleep) two women to lay by him.  
Not that he even considered doing anything this evening, just he preferred to have forms that clung to him, especially curvy females he could wrap his arms round. It wasn't that he disliked sleeping alone.....or that his little brother, with one little -clearly misguided and 100% innocent- mistake had spooked him. 

No. 

Not at all. 

But as soon as he heard movement the women were gone and the lights started to rise in intensity and he made sure he was wearing boxers. He brought the back of his hand to his forehead to shield his eyes and sat up abruptly when there was a weight on the bed. 

Cas sat staring at him with same bloody doleful eyes. 

".....couldn't sleep?" 

Cas stared a little longer and then shook his head. 

Gabriel was the trickster God and so he bloody knew when some-one was trying to pull something............. especially when it was his brother. Oh this wasn't good.....

Cas scrunched the ends of the over-long sleeves up in his hands and bit his lip before crawling towards Gabe a little, but stopped when his brother looked like he might leap from the bed......and from him. 

His little brows scrunched in confusion and dismay. 

Gabe stared at him in a new way he did not like at all. 

"......Gabriel, I love you." 

"..................I love you too brother, you know that, stop-" 

"No Gabriel." Cas crawled further and Gabe was frozen to the spot as Cas straddled the nearest leg as the other was bent up and he stared as if he was having a drug-induced nightmare. "I love you." The little boy insisted. 

Gabe pinched the bridge of his nose before staring harshly at Castiel. "I have just saved you.....you are traumatised and....and we are brothers-" 

"Do not say that Gabriel." 

Gabe stopped at Cas' tone and paused to think. 

Cas shifted and Gabe was about to restart his speech when all the words left him as in one swift movement Cas had pushed his other leg flat and was straddling his crotch through the sheets, fingers sneaking into the soft hair at the back of Gabe's neck and smiling. 

Gabe's jaw dropped. 

"Cas...." His name came out huskier and more strangled than he would have liked. 

Castiel clearly like his name being said because he made an odd high-pitch purring noise as he stared at Gabriel through half-lidded and heavily lashed eyes, before leaning against Gabe, leaving the elder to try and fight his somewhat legendary Loki libido and failed, becoming half hard under the boy. 

Cas did not react to this, but he clearly could tell that his brother was tense and unhappy as he made soft cooing noises of comfort and his little fingers snaked through the back of his hair and over his neck and shoulders and their skin was so much hotter now....

"Cas, stop, this isn't right, what they did to you-" 

"Has nothing to do with my love for you, brother." 

Gabe was struck speechless for the third time that night and Cas took the opportunity to do what instinct told him and grind down hard. Gabe's hand, which had been far from the boy, now flung to gently grip his sides as he suddenly huffed some air.  
It was then for the first time he noticed that not only was Cas hard but there was flashes of white under the pajama shirt.......

"Cas! Are you-?!" 

"Do you like it?" He bit his bottom lip again in that way that was now intriguing to Gabriel and gave a short gasp again as Cas, blushing and shyly raising the bottom of the shirt top, revealed a white G-string with little blue bows on it. 

"Fuck." Was Gabe's only comment on the matter as he stared and stared. This was so wrong, this was so fucking wrong....

And yet it had been him to save Cas, not his other brothers.....it had been him spending months following the Hell-spawn risking life and limb for Castiel. And yet still there was no way to rationalise the amount of heat that washed through both brothers, making them hot and heavy, both with their mouths slightly parted, the only sound between them after this revelation being their breathing getting more ragged; their skin begged for more, sweat formed and slid down in a comforting, cajoling caress and cheeks burned a hot, deep, sinful crimson. 

Cas's dick strained in the panties. 

Gabe was straining under the covers. 

Cas rose and in one thought the covers were pushed away so that Cas was sitting atop of the newly naked Gabriel.  
He only took a second to study his brother's far larger cock, running a tiny hand over it curiously, drawing another shaky "F-fffuuck." from the man before resuming his position and placing his hands on Gabe's shoulders and started to grind.  
At first it was the movements of an inexperienced virgin, and Gabe lad hands on his thin waist to balance him.  
By the time Gabe was experimenting with what Cas liked by kissing and licking and biting at the boy's neck, Cas was bucking hard and fast against the other man's erection, moaning like nothing Gabriel could have come up with. 

"Stop Cas..." He mumbled against the boy's flesh but Cas kept going, determined and groaning still. "Cas! Stoppit!" 

He forced the boy still and, for a moment as fire flashed through Castiel's eyes, Gabe thought he was in trouble. 

Both sat sweating heavily, having gone too close from too little and Cas pouted until Gabe slowly undid the shirt and threw it away, leaning down to nip at his collarbone and licking and grazing his nipples with his teeth. 

"......so you are still a virgin then?"

"Y-yes~!" Cas arched into his brother's skillful touch. 

"......do you want me to take it?" A thumb lazily ran over one of Cas's pert nipples but Gabe's voice was serious. 

"What? Yes! Yes of course I do!" Cas snapped, too angry for such a sugar-sweet body, and Gabe caught his face in one hand. 

"Don't answer out of lust, brother. You cannot take this back." 

Cas glared at his brother, especially at the insinuation that he was giving into one of the cardinal sins, rather than love....

"I love you." Was his stubborn reply, and yet still filled with the most tender sentiment that Gabe couldn't help but soften and kiss the boy, jacking his mouth open gently and showing him how to kiss.

".........I love you too." Gabriel replied finally, almost in a resentful, but soft resignation to the fact. 

Cas smiled and sat back, removing the pants slowly, letting the wet patch that had formed be seen and then silkily pulling it down, cock springing free and managing to fling the undergarment away. 

"Do you want to sit on me or....?" Gabe started tentatively but with the fake coy looks Cas shot him, it was clear his brother had a pure body, but not mind. "What dirty fantasy have you been hiding, brother?" Gabe pulled him back into an embrace, murmuring huskily into Cas' s ear and Cas knew Gabe would give him everything he needed and more in this department. 

"I....I-I............." Cas went shy again, bravery gone from forcing himself upon his brother. 

"C'mon little one..........tell me what you want? You want your little cherry popped? Or do you want me to grind you hard until I draw out all sorts of delightful new noises from you~? Hmm?" 

Cas bucked in reflex and moaned. 

".....I-I.......I wish you to fuck me. From behind." Cas looked positively shame-faced and Gabe's wolfish grin didn't help. 

"Oh~!" His hand wrapped round Cas dick briefly to calm him again. "Want me to pound you into the mattress, do you?" 

"Yes! Make me yours! Make me yours Gabe!!.......I don't want others to touch me!............only you, only you, mark me Gabe! Mark me and claim me, please!!!" Cas pleaded almost deliriously as Gabe gently stroked his cock. 

"Yes Cas, now show me your sweet little keister!" Gabe muttered merrily in a light, sing-song voice.

Cas was eager to obey turning and raising his perfectly pert, apple-buttocks into the air.......Gabe ran a hand over one, then the other. So soft and smooth.....

He parted the buttocks and eagerly started to lap at the ring of muscle, causing Cas to suddenly cry out, writhing against him and saying his name in shock and pleasure. Soon Gabe's tongue was pushing inside of him, curling expertly and for the poor young virgin this dirty and torturously pleasurable move was too much and he came, moaning until he could feel his little chest reverberate with it and even Gabe could feel it wrack his body as he spurted his seed over the red duvet and black silk sheets, legs trembling. 

Gabe pulled back with a smirk of amusement. 

"You alright, sweet-heart?" He said in that song-song tone. 

"Gabriel..."

"We aren't done yet sunshine, so don't fall asleep on me....!"

And Cas, in defiance, raised his body up and parted his legs again, throwing a positively sultry and challenging look at the elder, which, admittedly, shocked Gabe for a second or so, and made him admire Cas all the more. 

Gabe raised his eyebrows in a silent show of "Really? You'll regret that." 

He spanked Cas for his naughty look and found no protest, so did it again. 

Still no response......huh.

He continued a little, then little rubbed the pink flesh and was given an encouraging sound, and so continued with gusto until his brother's ass was cherry-red and Cas's cock coaxed back into life. Gabe reached round and pumped him a few times to be sure and then went back to prepping him, telling his little brother to relax as he slid in a finger and worked his impossibly tight little arse, and then two fingers, scissoring sharply enough to make Cas gasp. 

"Don't cum again yet or I'll never take your Virginity, Castiel!" He mocked, which earned him a curse in Greek that made him smile at Cas's secretly dirty ways and gave him another excuse to slap his buttock and make the younger shiver again and bite back more mewls.

Three fingers and Cas was easily pushing back onto him with earnest and so he pulled back and did to his prick as he had done with his fingers, instantly lubing it, and then kneeling up, spreading the hot pink almost sunburned looking buttocks and pressing against Castiel's entrance. 

"Ready, Cas?" His voice was soft, loving, even. 

Cas nodded and his fingers curled into the stained sheets and Gabe pushed in the first few inches. 

This was near impossible and Cas gave out a quivering cry of pleasure, but mostly pain. 

Gabe stroked his sides and told him how lovely he was, all the things he had never said because he deemed it too odd, how the curve of his back was superb, and how Cas always made him laugh, and all the little things to get him through the pain as he pushed deeper and deeper into Cas and watched as, somehow, the small boy's body took his cock inch by inch. 

And despite everything Cas kept his head twisted to the side, pressed into the mattress uncomfortably, to watch Gabe. 

And that made everything so much hotter. 

So he was balls deep in his brother, pausing to let him adjust, and he had a startlingly flash again of how sick this was to the point where it almost made him laugh, if it weren't for the horny recently de-virginised Cas below him who eagerly started to move his hips and once again made him gasp. 

Gabe clasped the boy's buttocks to which Cas gave a encouraging moan and Gabe started to slowly, ever-so-bloody-slowly, fuck Castiel, dick disappearing deep into his abused ass and out again, almost fully, making Cas writhe and sweat under him, little hands curling into the stained sheets and pants that verged on moans escaped his open mouth. As soon as he picked up the pace a little Gabe's name started to spill from Castiel's delicious lips again, and it wasn't long before Gabriel found himself saying Castiel's name too, both moaning, lost in this sinful piece of Heaven on Earth human's delighted in.  
Cas started to fist himself but Gabe was having none of it, forcing him into the mattress with his own weight (sure to make sure this drew another deep, body-trembling moan from his brother before continuing) and rutted him like an animal, Cas' dick rubbing against the firm, silk-covered mattress that was heated from their exertions. 

Gabriel held him by the hair awhile before letting go and (not realising Cas had since spewed his semen under himself the boy had been moaning so continuously like a wanton whore rather than the sweet little rosy-cheeked male vessel that housed his brother) came deep within Cas, filling him with a hot wetness that made Cas's eyes roll back in his head all by itself.  
Cas was barely aware Gabe pulled away from awhile before slowly rolling onto his back, stomach stained. 

He felt......tired. 

Gabe started to lazily lick his stomach after some time. 

"Gabriel..." Castiel's hand snuck into the man's hair as if this was something they had always done. "...I feel......." 

"It's what happens after you have....mmm~..........sex, Cas." He lapped more to get the worst off and then ran the back of his hand over his lips, pausing to take in the sight of the boy, all red-faced and chest (now marked by Gabe, he noticed smugly) heaving. "Come here." He pulled at Cas. "Grab the covers, yup....c'mon." He pulled the boy to his chest loosely and tucked him in languidly. "Now, we sleep." He informed his brother who snuggled into him to get comfortable and Gabe smiled and turned out the lights. 

He shut his eyes in the darkness, arms wrapped possessivly round the hot small body pressed to him. 

".......................Gabe?" 

"Mmm-huh?" 

"I love you." 

"Mmm-huh. Love you too Cassy......................................................................................now go the fuck to sleep."


End file.
